


Starry Nights.

by reidbyers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After another night off from the labouring task of being law students, Foggy and Matt find themselves on their favourite stairs where you too, would find them. The pair were inseparable so you weren’t surprised at their antics but what did surprise you was how flirty Matt was with you. Whether it was because of the drinks or not you weren’t sure, but enjoyable didn’t describe enough how much you liked him treating you like that.





	Starry Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Full Moon.

Upon getting into Columbia University to study law, the last thing you had expected to happen was to find yourself roped into what could only be described as quite an unlikely friendship with two men also out studying law. You weren’t sure how it started, you recalled the first time you laid eyes on Matt as it wasn’t every day that a blind man walked into the lecture hall with cane out in front of him and proceeded to bump a few of the people on the front row’s feet with it. He always walked hesitantly up the stairs but no more hesitantly than the average clumsy person and sat down next to Franklin Nelson, or Foggy as he soon let the teacher know. They seemed like an unusual pair but out of the corner of your eye you found yourself glancing over to them, Foggy saying something to Matt under his breath causing Matt to tell him to shush with a smile on his face.

You started hanging out with them after Foggy made the failed attempt to ask you out on a date, Matt lingering near the door behind him trying to look as if he wasn’t listening out. Rather than just blatantly accepting his request, you told him instead that you’d like to just hang out as friends first before calling anything a date. That seemed to work with him and you agreed to go out to a bar with him, as long as his cute friend decided to hop along; granted, you didn’t use the verbiage “cute friend” but the meaning was still there. You glanced over to Matt and saw the corner of his mouth rise up into a smirk and then after that everything was a blur. Both boys were fun to hang out with, Matt’s cold sense of humour meshed perfectly with Foggy’s more chipper and out there comments, slowly but surely you found yourself spending more and more time with them.

“What are you two doing!?” You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing as you stopped at the bottom of the stairs outside of the main building and looked up at a highly intoxicated Foggy and less so Matt, both with drunken grins plastered over their faces. With the end of the school year coming up you had been trying to get some last minute cramming it but by the looks of things they were doing the exact opposite, to be fair they were doing well and were able to take a night off without their grades taking a nosedive but this wasn’t exactly the only night off they’d had.

“There’s a full moon out tonight, we are simply… enjoying the nights sky.” Foggy had to pause to come up with a reason for why they were out, he was glad that you hadn’t asked about why they were drunk as gratuitous drinking wasn’t something he was sure he could condone. His excuse though was pretty bad and caused Matt to chuckle, his head turning to face you as you began to walk up the steps towards them. Once a few steps before them you stopped, smiling towards Matt even though he could not see you do so, and yet he still returned one. You’d always liked his smile, teeth or not it completely lit up his face and made him appear so warm.

“Yeah, I’m sure Matt’s really enjoying the view.” While Foggy spluttered and started going on about how that obviously wasn’t what he meant, Matt laughed for real this time, it was soft and almost like a giggle and made your heart ache just a little. You leant against the banister and watched as Matt leant over and nudged his friend with his shoulder and told him to move over, both scooting over until there was a perfect “you” shaped space right beside Matt. He patted the pavement next to him, holding onto his cane with the other and letting it wiggle around due his slightly intoxicated state.

“Come sit with us.” Matt said and there was no way you could say no to him, not when he was grinning up at you and looked so damn adorable. His hair was slightly messy from the wind and his cheeks a gentle pink colour, maybe from the same cause but it was also possible that it was because of whatever he had drank. Either way, you found yourself drifting towards him as though there wasn’t another option, walking up those few steps until you were at the top, then turning around so that you could sit down. The only issue was that now you were facing towards the cool breeze and it made your arms despite being covered by a jacket raise up into goosebumps. Before you could make a joke about the cold, Matt was unwrapping the scarf around into a messy pile and handing it over to you. “Here.”

“Are you always this much of a gentleman?” You smiled and immediately wrapped the scarf around your neck, it smelt lovely both like him and some kind of other soft smell, almost too soft to detect but some floral scent. The image of Matt picking out some scent like roses made you chuckle, which in turn made him do the same. He knew you must have looked just perfect wrapped up in his scarf, the mental image alone was good enough for him and made it impossible for the next flirtatious line to come out of his mouth to be stopped.

“Only with the pretty ones.” Foggy started to complain afterwards about how he was still here and how that he was going to invite you to their next adventure to the nearest bar but he wouldn’t bother if you were going to be shoving your tongue in Matt’s mouth the whole time, clearly joking but it still made you blush. Your cheeks had already heated up significantly over Matt’s comment and once again as though he could see it he reacted accordingly, leaning towards you and bumping his shoulder against your own in a way to let you know that he was okay with what Foggy was saying. You decided to go along with them because best case scenario, Foggy’s worst fears came true but at least he’d get a good story out of it.


End file.
